Right here waiting
by Draiko
Summary: Donde sea que vallas, donde sea que estes, yo estare aqui esperando por ti


Right here waiting

Esto es un EdoWin

Los personajes no me pertenecen para mi desgracia, esta es la primera vez que subo un fic y la primera que termino uno, por eso elegi un sonfic, espero les sea de su agrado no sean muy duros conmigo, mejor dejenme una critica constuctiva D

Simbología

Blablabla- lo que dicen los personajes

_**Blablabla**_- canción

_Blablabla_- lo que piensan

$$$$$$- paso del tiempo o tiempo después

---------------------------------------

_**  
Oceans apart day after day,  
and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line,  
but if **__**doesn't stop the pain**_

_**If I´ll see you next to never,  
how can we see forever?.**_

_-Cada vez es más dificil estar tan lejos de ti, estando a tantos kilometros de distancia, tu pasando por tantas gracias y desgracias y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que desear que estes bien._

¡Winry ven a cenar! – abuela Pinako interrumpe mis pensamientos

¡Ya voy! _– le respondí casi automaticamente, mi vida es practicamente una rutina podria decir en este momento que es lo que mañana pasara, por ahora no me queda más que bajar y disimular mis pensamientos para no preocupar a la abuela Pinako_

Winry baja, ella y su abuela cenan mientras platican, Winry le patica de la vez que estubo viajando unos días con Ed y Al y del conocido de Pinako que también hacia automails.

Dime Winry que cres que estaran haciendo los muchachos en estos momentos- _nuevamente ellos aparecen en otra conversación, como puedo calmar así el dolor que me dejas?_

No lo se, no lo dijeron la última vez que llamaron – _o deberia decir la ultima vez que Al llamó? Si no fuera por el seguro que no platicariamos y no tendria como saber como estas._

Ya veo _– y como las otras veces es aqui donde termina la conversación_

_A veces pienso que pensar tanto en ti no es bueno, en ocaciones llego a pensar que es mejor olvidarte, ni siquiera se si tu me quieres, valdra la pena?_

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.**_

_Otro nuevo día y de nuevo siento que sin importar el tiempo que tenga que pasar yo te estare esperando y todo esto por que te amo más que a nada, aunque seas un desconsiderado y a veces insencible, pero es que no puedo evitar lo que siento cada vez que pienso en ti y me pierdo en tu mirada dorada que tanto añoro, por que te amo es que siempre te estare esperando sin importar que no sientas lo mismo que yo y que solo me puedas ver como a una amiga, siempre te estare esperando aqui._

Sin duda eso es lo que hare- pensó Winry en voz alta

Dijiste algo?-pregunta su abuela

Nada solo pensaba en voz alta

Se le queda viendo sospechosamente - Podrias ir afuera a recoger tus herramientas?

Si claro- sale de la casa a recoger sus herramietas, ultimamente le gustaba trabajar afuera esperando poder verlos, verlo llegar por el horizonte con su sornrisa de nostalgia. Termino de recoger mis herramientas y se quedo observando el camino, _desearia que vinieras a verme, pero eso no es posible, estas muy ocupado en central como para acordarte de mi_ se voltea para entrar a la casa.

¡WINRY! – _no puedo creerlo, tanto es mi deseo de verlos que ya hasta escucho la voz de Al- ¡¡_WINRY – voltea lentamente con miedo a que sea solo su imaginación

¡¡Ed, Al que alegria verlos¡¡

A nosotros también nos alegra verte Winry, al fin pudimos recuperar nuestros miembros!! Nii-san recupero mi cuerpo, además de su obrazo y pierna, por cierto Winry donde esta tía Pinako? Quiero que vea que he recuperado mi cuerpo!!!

Jijiji (risilla tierna) está adentro preparando la comida, se alegrara mucho de verte

Muy bien, los espero adentro

Si Al, date prisa... valla parece que ahora ya no podras arreglar tu presiado automail- dice Ed que no habia hablado hasta ahora

Tienes razón, pero no importa, me alegra que ahora esten bien los dos, sabes pense que mi mente me estaba jugando una broma cuando escuche la voz de Al

Una broma? Por que?

_**I took for granted all the times that  
I thought would last somehow,  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,  
but I can´t get near you now,  
Oh! Can´t you see it baby?  
You got me going crazy.  
**_

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
**_

Es solo que ustedes raras veces vienen a visitarnos, me preocupo mucho al no saber si estan bien, es por eso que me alegra mucho cuando hablan por teléfono y...- Ed la interrumpe

Lo lamento, se que te preocupas por nosotros, seguramente te hacemos pasar malos ratos no – fue más una afirmación que pregunta

Si... pero eso ya no importa por que ahora estan aqui – le dice con una sonrisa, sonrisa que deja a Ed embelezado por unos segundos

_Debo decirselo, solo espero no equivocarme_ Winry

Si Ed

Sabes que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo

Si, lo se y...

Pero queria decirte algo muy importante – le dice serio mientras ella solamente lo observa, esta muy nervioso, pero no quiere que ella se de cuenta

De que se trata?

Yo...nosotros vinimos por que Al queria visitarlas... pero... pero quiero aprovechar para decirte que... que desde hace mucho tiempo tu... tu me gustas mucho, no no solo me gustas... es más que eso...Yo te amo Winry

...- cuantas veces había soñado e imaginado que esas palabras salian de su boca, no podia creerlo, simplemente tenia que ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño

Ya veo, supongo que es dificil sentir algo por alguien como yo

No! – reaccino al ver que por su silencio Ed pensó que no sentia nada por el – yo también, es decir, tu también me gustas mucho... yo también te amo Edward – dijo ella sonrojada y plenamente feliz de que al fin, Ed la atrajo hacia el tomandola de la cintura en un gesto posecivo (N. me gusta imaginarmelos así y sobretodo a un Ed posecivo y feliz) y lentamente se fueron hacercando uno al otro hasta que al fin sus labios se sellaron juntos, fue un beso suave y tierno, el primero que se daban así, para ambos ese momento solo se podía describir por una palabra "perfecto", lentamente se fueron separando por la falta de aire.

Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer la siguiente pregunta

¿?-

Winry quieres ser mi novia?

Si, si quiero – diciendo esto se volvieron a besar

Ha pasado una semana desde que ellos llegaron y sin duda no podia estar más feliz por lo que paso con Ed, al fin estaban juntos el la amaba y ella a el... pero, siempre existe un pero, pero el no se quedaria por mucho tiempo, se lo habia dicho y aún así decidió arriesgarse y vivir la semana más maravillosa de su vida y lamentablemente para los dos el debia volver a central.

_**I wonder how we can survive this romance,  
but in the end if I´m with you  
I´ll take the chance, **_

Al date prisa, tenemos que irons!!!

Ya voy nii-san

De verdad tienes que irte ya? – le pregunta Winry, no queria que se fuera, pero no podia hacer nada

Si, el bastardo de Mustang dice tener una misión importante y que nos necesita en central, además Al ira a hacer el examen para alquimista nacional

Ya veo, me gustaria que se pudieran quedar más tiempo

No te preocupes – dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos – te prometo que en cuanto pueda regresare para estar contigo – le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Esta bien, te extrañare

Y yo a ti

Ya estoy listo nii-san

Bien, entonces vamonos - se alejan de la casa Rockbell una vez más, desapareciendo por el horizonte

Nii-san

Si Al

Volveremos pronto?

Claro, solo tendremos que aguantar el insano sarcasmo del bastardo de mustang, terminar con la misión que tiene para nosostros y podremos volver

Jejeje me da gusto que al fin le hayas dicho a Winry lo que sientes por ella

A mi también Al-

----Con Winry

_Se acaban de ir y ya lo extraño._

Lo extrañas no? – le pregunta Pinako

Si abuela, no se como hare para esperarlo pacientemente

Me alegro de que al fin se hayan dicho que se aman

Yo también me alegro, me hubiera gustado que no tuvieran que irse

No te preocupes, te prometio que regresaria

Si, lo hizo.

_Una vez más estoy aqui, mirando por la ventana de mi habitación,observando las estrellas y pidiendo un deseo a cada una de ellas, para que pronto vuelvas y te quedes junto a mi, pero mientras que eso llega a suceder, al igual que aquella mañana en la que llegaron tome nuevamente la desición, sin importar nada, donde sea que vallas, donde sea que estes, yo estare aqui esperando por ti._

_**Oh! Can´t you see **__**it baby?  
You got me going crazy.  
Wherever you go, whatever you do,  
I will be right here waiting for you.  
Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you.**_

**---------------------------------**

Hola a todos, espero que este songfic les haya gustado, espero que se apiaden de esta pobre alma que no tenia nada que hacer y se propuso terminar este fic para ustedes y le dejen un review para tomatazos, amenazas, criticas constructivas, pero eso si insultos no por favor, cuidense todos y espero que pronto pueda hacer otro fic o terminar uno de los que tengo por aqui para publicarselos a ustedes. Sin más que decir su humilde servidora se despide.

"_Retomando viejos vicios para ver que hay de nuevo"_


End file.
